The Great Adventures of the One and Only Leek Boy!
by Yumi Okundai
Summary: Imaginea leek-intolerant cat at school... During Leek Day. Will Kyo survive? Dun Dun DUUUUUN!


DISCLAIMER: Hi! It's me AgAiN! Sorry it's been so long ince the last story, I've been ultra busy! But now, here's a great story that I am now done with. Oh, and just so yalls know, none of the peeps in this story are owned by me. So no sueing, kay! Thankies! Hope ya like thz story! (PS I don't have this horrid grammar in the story. Bye!)

"Hi Kyo!" shouted Momiji as he bounced over to Kyo.

"What the hell do you want?" said Kyo , his face turning red.

"Guess what? Yuki got to make a new school holiday!"

"Oh, great. That's all the school needs. Another bright idea of Yuki's. What is it? The Popular Person's Very Very Popular Day of Popular Fun?"

"No, silly! It's-" Momiji was cut off by Yuki.

"Um, Momiji, please don't spoil the surprise! The day is dedicated to Kyo, after all, so please, don't spoil it for us, okay?" said Yuki calmly. Momiji nodded. Yuki then turned to Kyo.

"And you shouldn't poke your nose where it doesn't belong." he said with a cold voice to Kyo.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME WHERE TO STICK MY NOSE! I'LL STICK IT UP YOUR ASS IF I WANT TO!" yelled Kyo madly.

"Kay." replied Momiji as his head bounced up and down vigorously.

"_I wonder… Why the hell would that damn Yuki make a holiday dedicated to me? He's got to be up to something…" _thought Kyo.

Suddenly, Tohru stumbled in with a few bags full of groceries.

"Hey guys!" she said as she wobbled over to the counter. She then stumbled and came crashing down. The grocery bags flew everywhere. Yuki and Kyo ran over to Tohru to be sure that she was OK. (of course, they hesitated and gave each other a cold, hard stare.) She stood up and started picking the spilled groceries up. Kyo looked at what fell. There was some rice, some eggs that were now splattered and crushed, and… The whole floor… It was covered in…

"LEEKS! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!" screamed Kyo as he zoomed out of the room. What he said, though very strange, was true. The floor was, indeed, covered in leeks.

"Why did you tell me to buy so many leeks, Yuki?" asked Tohru who was dumping an armful of leeks into a brown paper grocery bag.

"Well, I, I… I need them for school tomorrow. It's… Um, Tohru, you will find out tomorrow." said Yuki. Tohru could tell he was making what he was saying up, but why, she did not know. She decided that it was none of her business, and that she shouldn't have been so nosy and asked him.

Tohru had seen Kyou run out of the living room. _Was he upset? I mean, they were just leeks, he didn't even eat them… _She thought. _Why don't I go ask Yuki? He seems to know what makes Kyo tick…_

"Hey, Yuki, do you know if Kyo is okay?

"Let's go see, not that I care, really. He's just some stupid cat… But, he really hates leeks, and you know that. I suppose if you're concerned, I could come with you and see if he's okay…" replied Yuki as he helped Tohru put the groceries away.

Tohru opened the door to Kyo's room. Kyo took one look at them and hissed loudly. She noticed all of the anti-leek signs Kyo had hanging around his room.

"Stupid cat…" Tohru heard Yuki mutter as he closed the door.

"He's just having another one of his hissy fits about the littlest things." said Shigure after Tohru explained the story to him.

"Quite childish, really. All of these explosions over the most trivial matters… A bit like Mii, really…"

Dinner was silent that night. Kyo was inspecting every inch of food just in case it was poisoned with a deadly… Well, he'd rather not say the L-word when he's eating. Sensing the awkwardness, Shigure struck up conversation.

"I've got an idea! Let's talk about our feelings towards leeks! I'll go first! I loooove leeks! Leeks are sooooo good! MMMMMM! I can just eat them up forever and ever!"

By the time he had finished saying that, Kyo had already shot him some of the meanest looks you could ever have dreamed.

"Well, if everyone is done eating, I suggest we go to bed." said Shigure as he stood up and stretched.

"Goodnight everyone!" said Tohru.

"Goodnight Miss Honda! Pleasant dreams!" said Yuki with a warm smile on his face.

"Farewell, my good friends! Have enchanting dreams!" said Shigure as he walked off to his room. Kyo said nothing as he trudged off to his room with an angry look on his face.

The next morning…

"Good morning, Kyo!" said Tohru happily as she smiled at Kyo.

Kyo just yawned widely and went to the fridge. He grabbed the milk and started slurping it from the carton. He wiped his mouth and slouched to the bathroom.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well last night?" asked Yuki as he walked into the room, smoothing out his shirt.

"Why yes I did, thank you!" replied Tohru.

"Good mooooooooorniiiiiiiiiiing!" sang Shigure in a pleasant tone.

"Good morning Shigure! Have any dreams last night?" asked Tohru.

Shigure did have a dream, which included Tohru, and a few professional models all in bikinis… (He didn't realize, however, that he was singing "High school girls!" in his sleep!)

"Nope. Not even the slightest picture." lied Shigure, who was looking at a newspaper.

"I'll bet that stupid cat had nightmares of leeks…" mumbled Yuki to himself. He could just imagine a nightmare by leeks… Two giant leeks chasing a certain orange colored cat named Kyo… Yuki looked around. Kyo had already trudges off to his room, probably cramming for some test that he forgot to study for.

"Tohru, ready to go?" asked Yuki.

"Coming!" she yelled as she ran over to the doorway.

"Kyo, come on! If you don't hurry up, you'll be late. Not that I care really, actually, it would be kinda nice without all of that incoherent babbling he's always doing…" Yuki suddenly stopped because of the disapproving looks Shigure had been shooting him.

"Alright already! I'm comin'! You don't need to call me, it's not like you're my baby sitter!" yelled Kyou.

As the three approached school, Kyo fell to the ground. On the school building was a large sign saying "Happy leek day!" on it. Yuki smiled mischievously and kept on walking. At the doorway, two girls dressed in all green were handing out leeks to everyone who went in.

"I DON'T WANT NO DAMN LEEKS!" yelled Kyo as he smashed the leek into the ground.

"Awwww, what's the matter? Does little Kyo-Kyo not like leeks?" said a classmate.

"DON'T CALL ME KYO-KYO!" screeched Kyo.

"Who's bright idea was it to have a leek day, anyways?" said Kyo in a ticked-off tone. All of the sudden, the intercom came on.

"Hello everyone, and happy leek day!" the intercom said.

"We, the student council body, would like to thank Yuki Sohma for thinking of such a wonderful school holiday! And, by request of Yuki himself, this day is to be dedicated to…Oh my, erm, Kyo Sohma, otherwise known as Leek Boy. That will be all."

The look that Kyo got on his face was so incredibly full of such strong hate and malice that I'm quite sure it would have been censored had it been on TV. Kyo suddenly lunged at Yuki with his hands in fists. Yuki just stood there, waiting for Kyo to get to him. When he did, he merely took the leek that the girl from the doorway had given him and stuffed it into Kyo's mouth. He quickly spat it out and tried again. Yuki merely had to stick a leek in his mouth, and Kyo would back down.

By the end of the day, Kyo was a pale white color, and was feeling quite dizzy. Hatori was called over. He inspected Kyo and came to the conclusion that Kyo was suffering from OH-MY-GOD-I-HATE-THAT-DAMN-FOODitus. He than suggested that Kyo should try to find a brain that functions correctly.

"So, erm, how was school?" asked Shigure happily.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK IT WAS YOU IDIOT?" yelled Kyo loudly.

"I am forming the R.A.L.G.T.H. It stands for Rats And Leeks Go To Hell. Any aspiring members?" said Kyo as he belted out a shirt, hat, flag, and clipboard that all said R.A.L.G.T.H on them in big, red letters.

"Anyone?" said Kyo, looking around hopefully. His hopeful face disappeared and turned into a god-I-sound-retarded-saying-this-crap kind-of face.

"I think you should look into getting a new brain as Hatori suggested." said Yuki calmly as he sat down on the couch.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? YOU SAYING I'M STUPID?" screeched Kyo insanely.

"I believe you just said it for me." replied Yuki.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE SO DAMN SMART, DON'T YOU, YOU LITTLE RAT!"

"I doubt you know what I think about, stupid cat."

"DON'T MAKE ME GET THE POPCORN AGAIN!"

"Woah, woah, woah, Kyo! You don't want to go THAT far, Kyo!" said Tohru meekly.

"DAMN YOU, CURSED LEEKS! DAMN YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

And that was the end of the cursed, horrid leek day. (At least, it was at SCHOOL…)


End file.
